


unworthy

by whereshiphappens (xiiis16)



Series: pre fixed [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Stiles is Tired and Lonely, Theo Is Obsessed With Stiles, but that's my garbage loving ass talking i guess, once again if you ask me this is pretty canon compliant, takes place somewhere around 5x11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 20:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15848559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiiis16/pseuds/whereshiphappens
Summary: Theo shifts his weight on his feet, licks his lips and looks at Stiles with something in his eyes that Stiles can’t quite figure out. “Scott doesn’t understand,” he says, voice steadier now, calmer as well as he takes a step towards Stiles, hand up to gesture back and forth between the two of them. “He isn’t like us,” Theo whispers.





	unworthy

**Author's Note:**

> hello are you tired of me yet i'm sorry for the spam i wanted to pace myself but i'm an eager of a fucking idiot.
> 
> a fill for a prompt with the sentence _“Of all the people I could’ve gotten stuck in an elevator with and it just had to be you.”_

* * *

 

 

The way Melissa is looking at him keeps telling him what she didn’t want to voice out loud: go home, Stiles, your dad will be fine now, go rest. But Stiles doesn’t think he’ll be able to rest even if he didn’t have a million things running through his mind. He doesn’t think he can leave his dad’s bedside until he is awake and talking, no matter how reassuring Melissa is trying to be.  _“You’ve already helped a lot,_ ” she said earlier, after Stiles told her what poisoned his dad and he was in surgery to get those damned bone spikes removed, “ _he’ll be okay._ ”

He trusts Melissa, no matter what is going on with him and Scott, he still trusts Melissa completely and it’s after looking at her pained expression for too long that he decides to go home, try and sleep however long he can before having to go deal with the shitstorm that was no doubt still coming their way. The house will be empty, so maybe sleep would come easier. Or not.

Walking towards the elevator he sighs, feels his eyes heavy the way they get after too much crying. Part of the reason he wants to stay at the hospital so much is because of how alone he feels - he doesn’t have Scott to crash over at his house, he doesn’t have Malia, or Lydia, he doesn’t have his dad. He doesn’t have anyone.

As he punches the button in the panel to get down to the ground floor, he lets his back hit against the wall of the elevator and as it starts closing the doors, he rubs his eyes, trying to get rid of the puffiness he feels. He hears the door halt as someone gets inside at the last moment, opening again to close after a few seconds. He doesn’t even have it in him to hide the fact that he’s been crying.

“How’s your dad?” he hears a very familiar voice say and almost hurts his neck at how fast he turns to look, only to find Theo standing there, casually leaning against the wall, arms crossed and the most laid back posture framed with a pink sweater that Stiles has probably ever seen. He wants to put his walls back up immediately, but Theo’s presence takes him by surprise in such a way he’s practically speechless.

“What are you doing here?” Stiles demands to know, indignantly. After everything that went down, right here in this hospital and asking about what he’s asking is the last thing Stiles expected of Theo. This guy kept throwing him off and Stiles was getting increasingly angry at how he couldn’t figure him out.

“I want to know how’s your dad,” Theo repeats, patiently, almost.

“You gotta be fucking kidding me,” Stiles mumbles more to himself than Theo, getting antsy with outrage. “After what you  _did-_ ,” he accuses his voice raising, but gets interrupted.

“I didn’t do this to your dad,” Theo snaps, uncrossing his arms, almost like he’s offended. “But you already knew that, didn’t you?” he settles down a little bit as Stiles just stares at him, lips in a tight line, trying to decide what to think of all this.

Suddenly, the lights on the elevator go out and it stops, startling both Stiles and Theo. It takes only a moment for the lights to come back up, but the elevator doesn’t move.

“Aren’t they supposed to have backup generators?” Theo asks, looking around the elevator. Stiles frowns, his anger deflating a little.

“They do, I don’t know why the elevator isn’t moving,” he says, stepping up to the panel to press the bell button. This thing better start moving quick.

A voice answers, “ _hello?_ ” and Stiles gets closer. “Uh, hi, we’re uh- the elevator isn’t moving?” he explains, rubbing at his forehead like he’s trying to will a headache away. On the other side, the voice doesn’t sound too cheerful “ _yeah, hmm, that happens sometimes when the generators are activated - I’ll need to call the firehouse they take about 10 to 15 minutes getting here, just hold tight in there, okay? The air conditioning and venting is still working just fine!_ ” Letting his head fall forehead first into the elevator wall, Stiles groans, says “yeah, thanks,” in a tired voice and hears the intercommunicator beep telling him the channel closed and he’s back to being alone in an elevator with Theo  _fucking_  Raeken.

“Well, isn’t that just great,” Theo comments, sarcastic.

Stiles finds himself laughing, resenting the goddamn universe for making things just this level of  _peachy_ right now. This is quite literally the last thing he needed, “Yeah,” he replies, turning around to face Theo again. “Of all the people I could’ve gotten stuck on an elevator with and it just had to be you,” he smiles sardonically.

Theo rolls his eyes huffing like Stiles is being a drama queen. That’s rich. The previous anger starts climbing up Stiles’ spine again.

“You seem to have a short term memory, but that’s okay, I’ll revive it for you; I told you that even if you don’t like me or trust me - for that matter,” he raises his eyebrow at Stiles, ignoring his remark “I’m always gonna be looking out for you.”

Stiles scoffs. He doesn’t have the time, patience or strength to be dealing with this right now. Still, there’s a petty side of him that doesn’t want to let that go unanswered.

“Really?” Stiles starts, sarcasm all over his voice. “How’s manipulating my friends looking out for me? How’s going after my best friend looking out for me? How’s pushing me against a fucking flight of stairs and knocking me out looking the fuck out for me?!”

With a closed fist, Theo throws his arm out, punching the wall of the elevator with such a strength that it leaves a dent on the metal and Stiles gets thrown off by the sudden burst, so very unlike the manipulative, calculating, cool headed Theo he knows.

The tension in his jaw is completed by the intense look in his eyes as he inclines his head down, looking at Stiles angry, like Stiles’ words really pissed him off and he’s barely keeping it together. “ _Was_ he still your best friend, Stiles?” he asks again, although this time his tone is heated. “Was he  _ever_ your best friend?”

Stiles’ mouth falls open, his eyebrows furrowed in a frown like that’s the dumbest question he’s heard - but deep down there’s a voice in his head that knows exactly what Theo is suggesting, because it has suggested it itself before.

“Scott found out what happened and never even gave you a chance to explain,” Theo starts, still heated.

“You  _told_ him,” Stiles accuses him, voice rising.

“Yes, I did!” Theo admits, no shame or attempt to hide the truth whatsoever this time.  _Guess we are all telling the truth now_ , Stiles’ mind whispers at him. “I kickstarted it so you could see for yourself.” Theo shifts his weight on his feet, licks his lips and looks at Stiles with something in his eyes that Stiles can’t quite figure out. “Scott doesn’t understand,” he says, voice steadier now, calmer as well as he takes a step towards Stiles, hand up to gesture back and forth between the two of them. “He isn’t like us,” Theo whispers.

Stiles feels his heart beat faster at what Theo is trying to insinuate, feels something crawling under his skin and his lungs contracting, getting harder to breathe. He’s not like Theo.

“Don’t,” he says, putting a hand up, “don’t you fucking compare me to you, I’m nothing like you.”

Theo takes the hand Stiles has up in his, “But you are,” he declares, “and I’ve been trying to show it to you. I’ve been trying to make you see that you don’t need to be afraid of what you are.” Stiles is sure Theo can hear how erratic his heart beat is, he’s sure that’s exactly what keeps him talking, “You don’t need to be ashamed of how you feel. I’ll never judge.” he promises him, speaking in a gentle voice that does nothing to calm the turmoil going on inside Stiles.

Because Theo is telling him everything he ever wanted to hear coming from Scott’s mouth. He’s telling Stiles everything he knows he’d never hear from his  _best friend_  because of how wrong and bad everything that it implies is. He wants Theo to shut up, because Stiles is perfectly aware that his brain is way too tired to stop him from taking in the words and take some sort of comfort from them.

He closes his eyes, “Theo,” Stiles wants to say in a warning tone, but it has no heat to it.

“Stiles,” Theo calls, catching his attention again, squeezing the hand he has taken in his and looking at Stiles with such an intensity that Stiles has a hard time holding his gaze - he has a harder time prying it away. “I’ll take you for who you are,” he tells Stiles and Stiles closes his eyes for a moment, scrunching up his face at hearing the exact words he always wanted to hear, and feeling the ache of them not coming from the person he most wanted it to.

His chest constricts and he wants to pull his hand away, start banging on the doors of the elevator to let him out because he’s not sure he can hold on to whatever sanity keeps him in the right side of all this with Theo promising all these things he so desperately wants.

Theo holds his hand tighter, pulls at it to bring Stiles closer and his other hand comes up to his cheek, making Stiles face him, “Stiles, I’ll take all of it,” he promises him and Stiles hates himself for how good that sounds to him, the idea of someone accepting him for all that he is no constrictions, no holding back. It’s the loneliness clawing at his heart that’s making him so vulnerable, he knows, but still he can’t stop feeling how he feels. The overwhelming, irresistible pull that being wanted after so much rejection has on him.

Theo’s breathing is all worked up and his eyes are shiny with an intensity that tells Stiles he’s laying it all out, being as honest as he can. He blinks a few times and his eyes drop to Stiles’ mouth and a wave of heat breaks out in his gut when he figures it out as Theo tells him, “I want all of you,” voice breaking like it can’t handle the brutal honesty.

Stiles figures it out, when Theo comes closer, buries his nose on his neck and takes his scent like the animal inside him just can’t help itself, “I want all of you,” he repeats, the movements pushing Stiles against the elevator wall, heat crawling all over him and incredulity as well as a sense of wonder at realizing just what Theo fully meant.

Stiles’ heart leaps on his chest as Theo falls to his knees, hands planted on Stiles’ hips and face buried on Stiles’ tummy, saying again “I want all of you” with a hint of desperation and total surrender, like this is it, his last chance to show Stiles, to make Stiles  _understand_ just how bad he wants him; needs him.

With a ragged intake of breath, Stiles feels his hands moving of their own accord, coming down to go through Theo’s hair and he closes his eyes, indulging, for just a moment, feeling, enjoying how good it feels to be this wanted by someone.

His brain is a mess and his heart another and his fingers slide to the back of Theo’s head, twisting around his hair and pulling to get him up. Theo faces him with a shiny mouth and glazed eyes. In a haze like this he doesn’t look the littlest bit the evil bastard he is and it’s even easier for Stiles to pull him in and close his mouth around Theo’s bottom lip. His hand comes up to Theo’s jaw and the other boy doesn’t miss a single second in sucking the air in between their lips to firmly seal them together.

Theo makes these little sounds against his mouth, and Stiles finds his mouth parted for long enough to push his tongue in, lets Theo play with him for a second before he’s taking it back to lick at his lips instead, taking Theo’s when he eagerly barely waits to touch Stiles like that again.

“ _Hi, is everything okay?_ ” the voice from the inter communicator sounds again and Stiles pulls back. Theo has his arms wrapped around his waist, pulling his so tight against him that Stiles has to arch his back to get away. He looks over at the panel, hands gripping Theo’s forearms like he needs the support to keep himself balanced.

“Uh, yes,” Stiles answers, clears his throat.

“ _Great! The firefighters are here, they’re gonna help you out to then fix the elevator, another minute and we’ll have the door open._ ” Stiles nods, pushes further at Theo to get away from his embrace. “Thank you,” he replies and looks down at himself to straighten his clothes. Only then does he remember that the elevator probably has cameras working - he hopes those were out too for whatever reason.

His head is still a mess, and he can’t bring himself to look in Theo’s direction as he starts hearing the noises coming from the doors. He feels a light touch on his hand, “ _Stiles_ ,” the other boy calls softly. He looks over on instinct and he swallows hard when he’s met with that same hungry, intense look on Theo’s face that sends a million sparks of electricity flying down his veins, threatening to ignite a fire to consume whatever is left of his sanity and his morality.

The doors open slowly and his attention turns to them. Stepping up with the help of the firefighters they manage to get out just fine.

“Stiles,” Theo calls again when Stiles starts down the corridor towards the stairs to leave, after properly thanking the firefighters. He turns around, the conflict going on in his mind written all over his face.

“Theo,” he starts, wants to say  _don’t_ , but he doesn’t manage to get it out, and turns again to leave as fast as he can, get away from all of this,  _breathe_ properly and start thinking rationally again, and not like a fucking madman.

Theo watches him go and then makes his own way down to the underground garage.

“Josh,” he calls, looking at his beta waiting there for him. The other boy straightens up from where he was leaning near one of the distribution boards. “Good job,” he says and Josh smiles at him with a nod.

“No problem, boss.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on tumblr, here :) ](https://whereshiphappens.tumblr.com)


End file.
